Love card for you and me
by lequocgiom
Summary: Author: Hoa Nắng, General Practitioner of Long live Harmony Ship!  Summary: Sinh nhật, Hermione nhận được một tấm thiệp chúc mừng từ Harry...


**~```~```~```~ Love Card for you and me ~```~```~```~**

_**Author:**__ Hoa Nắng, General Practitioner of Long live Harmony Ship!  
><em>_**Summary:**__ Sinh nhật, Hermione nhận được một tấm thiệp chúc mừng từ Harry...  
><em>

19 tháng 9 năm 1999 ...

"Happy Birthday to you.  
>Happy Birthday to you.<br>Happy Birthday  
>Happy Birthday<br>Happy Birthday to you!"

Blap... Blap...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HERMIONE!

-"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!..."

Đây là những từ mà Hermione có thể nghĩ ngay đến và thốt ra ngay sau khi nói "SWORDMAN" - mật mã vào nhà Gryffindor với Bà Béo! Trước mắt Hermione là tất cả các thành viên của Gryffindor tay cầm những quả bong bóng, những sợi dây kim tuyến đang treo còn dang dở, đứng đầu, vâng, dĩ nhiên là hai cậu bạn thân nhất, Harry Potter và Ron Weasley! Hermione quá bất ngờ, cô bé tròn mắt với bài hát chúc mừng của cả nhà và nở nụ cười thật tươi khi mọi người vỗ tay!

Harry và Ron nháy mắt với Hermione, cô bé khẽ nghiêng người, nhìn hai đứa bạn, nửa yêu thương, nửa hờn dỗi! Một cái lườm thật đáng yêu!

-"Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Hermione!" 2 chị em song sinh trao cho Hermione một gói quà hồng nho nhỏ...

-"Ôi, cảm ơn hai cậu, Paty!"

-"Có gì đâu, sinh nhật vui vẻ, ngủ ngon nha!"

-"Sinh nhật vui vẻ, chị Hermione!" Colin nhảy lên, chen giữa hai chị em sinh đôi Paty, nhe răng cười tươi rói với Hermione, "Chị biết hông, anh Harry và Ron chuẩn bị kĩ lắm đấy!'

-"Cảm ơn em, Colin!" Hermione khẽ khẽ vào mái tóc đen của Colin đầy yêu thương, "Tự hào là Muggle em nhé!"

-"Vâng, em noi gương chị mà! Ngủ ngon chị nhé" Colin cùng hai chị em Paty chào Hermione rồi hòa với mọi người tản về phòng ngủ.

-"Sinh nhật vui vẻ!"

-"Sinh nhật vui vẻ nghen!"

...  
>Mọi người mỉm cười nói với Hermione trước khi quay đi, rối rít cảm ơn và tươi cười với hàng tá hoa Lily trên tay, mắt cô bé chợt uơn ướt!<p>

Khi mọi người đã rời gần hết Phòng Sinh Hoạt chung, Hermione mới có dịp quay sang lườm thêm lần nữa hai đứa bạn thân đang đứng tủm tỉm cười bên cạnh từ nãy giờ!

-"Hai cậu?"

-"Ờ, thôi thôi, biết lỗi rồi, được chưa vậy! Tại Harry nó muốn bồ bất ngờ nên mình mới lừa bồ sau giờ học lên chết dí trên Thư Viện giờ này mới về chớ bộ! Ủa mà bồ k vui sao?"

-"Ôi, hai ông tướng! Harry, Ron, cảm ơn hai bồ!" Có lẽ kiềm chế nước mắt là ưu điểm của Hermione nhưng vòng tay ôm hai đứa bạn thân để cảm ơn thì... cô bé sẵn lòng.

-"Bồ vui không? Cả ngày đi học suốt chiều lại dụ bồ lên Thư Viện để giờ này mới về, chắc đói bụng lắm hả?" Harry vừa giúp Hermione giữ một ít hoa Lily vừa ôn tồn hỏi.

-"Ờ, cũng không đói lắm, hai bồ làm mình bất ngờ thật đó, ai lại rủ hết cả nhà đứng chật Phòng Sinh Hoạt chung để hát hò mừng sinh nhật mình cơ chứ!"

-"Thì năm ngoái, nếu không có bồ thì... ừm... không có mình ngày hôm nay, không có Gryffindor, không có Hogwart luôn, cảm ơn bồ trong thời gian qua đã cùng mình và Ron chiến đấu!"

-"Khách sáo vậy, chúng ta là Gryer mà!"

-"Nè Hermione, bồ mở cái này đi, mẹ mình gửi cho bồ đó!"

-"Mình đoán là cái bánh kem nên không chuẩn bị bánh kem cho bồ thêm, đề phòng dư ý mà, chỉ ... chuẩn bị câu thần chú bật lửa thôi!" Harry nhìn cái hộp to cười.

-"Um, để xem nào! Bác Molly chuẩn bị thì ngon lắm!"

Hermione rút nhẹ dây nơ tháo chiếc nắp ra khỏi hộp, quả nhiên đó là một chiếc bánh kem khổng lồ ... vừa đủ cho ba người ăn!

-"Wow, trông ngon tuyệt!"

-"Đốt nến lên nào!" Harry rút đũa phép và lầm bầm, ngay lập tức 17 cây nến cháy lung linh xuất hiện!

-"Tuyệt vời Harry, mười điểm cho Gryffindor!"

-"Bồ ước đi!"

Hermione nắm tay trước ngực, khẽ nhắm mắt và ước ba điều ước linh thiêng.

-"Cả ba cùng thổi đi!" Hermione đề nghị.

-"Bồ thổi chớ cả ba gì, sinh nhật bồ mà!"

-"Ôi những đến 17 cây nến mà, già mất tiêu rồi, giúp mình thổi đi!"  
>-"Ok!" Harry và Ron nhìn nhau cười và cả ba cùng thổi!<p>

-"Chúc mừng sinh nhật! Hermione!"

-"Ý, để mình cắt bánh cho!" Ron lăm lăm con dao nhìn hai đứa bạn. Harry cười bảo.

-"Ngốc, để Hermione cắt, bồ tham ăn quá đấy!"

-"Đưa mình nào.."

...

Cả ba trò chuyện vui vẻ bên ánh nến lung linh, chốc chốc lại cười vang, mặt cả ba bây giờ toàn kem với kem, thật hạnh phúc.

-"Chúc ngủ ngon!"

-"Uh, ngủ ngon nghe!"

Tạm biệt nhau trước khi vào phòng ngủ hai bên, Hermione bận bịu trước những bông hoa Lily và những món quà cô chưa kịp mở vì tay dính đầy bánh kem khi nãy.

Hermione đã mở gần hết tất cả các món quà, kể cả của Ron, một con thú bông ngộ nghĩnh, nhưng sao k thấy món quà của Harry đâu?

Còn một tấm thiệp nhỏ cuối cùng, Hermione khẽ ngáp, cô đã thấm buồn ngủ, với tay kéo cây nến lại gần để đọc cho rõ hơn, Hermione bỗng thấy mình như vừa bị ai đó đánh thức khẩn cấp, cơn buồn ngủ tiêu tan...

"What time? I don't know... But, whatever happens, the life's always equitable! Nothing could change... only you can..."

Những nét chữ quen thuộc của Harry khiến cho Hermione bừng tỉnh, bất giác giật mình cô bé nhìn ra ngoài ô cửa, nghe tiếng đồng hồ điểm 12 tiếng, trời nhẹ đổ mưa...

...Flashback...

-"Nhân tiện tôi xin tự giới thiệu, tôi là Hermione Granger."

Hermione im lặng chờ đợi nhìn hai đứa con trai gầy gò nhếch nhác trong toa tàu nhỏ, đôi mắt con bé dừng lại nơi cặp kính tròn và đôi mắt xanh lơ. Đôi mắt đó đang ngây thơ nhìn sang thằng bé tóc đỏ.

-"Tôi là Ron Weasley"

-"Còn tôi là Harry Potter!"

-"Thật hả? Tôi biết hết mọi chuyện về bạn, dĩ nhiên rồi! Tôi kiếm được vài cuốn sách đọc thêm, chuyện về bạn có ghi trong cuốn Lịch sử pháp thuật hiện đại, cuốn Thăng trầm của nghệ thuật Hắc ám và cuốn Những sự kiện phù phép lớn trong thế kỷ hai mươi."  
>Harry cảm thấy bàng hoàng cả người:<p>

-"Tôi ấy hả?"

Hermione lại kêu lên:

-"Trời đất! Bạn không biết gì hết sao? Nếu như tôi là bạn, thể nào tôi cũng phải tìm đọc tất cả những gì viết về tôi." Hermione nhìn Harry chăm chú, hóa ra đây là cậu bé ấy hay sao?

-

Hermione có thể nói là sinh viên năm nhất khi ấy biết nhiều nhất về Harry, hay chính xác hơn là biết về cuộc đời lúc một tuổi của Harry hơn cả chính Harry, tất nhiên, và hơn cả những học sinh năm nhất khác, chỉ vì chỉ có mỗi cô bé là đọc sách trước, kì thú thay, cô lại là một Muggle chớ không phải là phù thủy thuần chủng. Cô cũng chỉ biết về thế giới này, về trường học này trước Harry khoảng nửa tháng mà thôi! Và, có lẽ, như theo cô bé nghĩ, đấy là cuộc sống mới đầy thú vị và thử thách, không phải lúc đọc lá thư có Huy Hiệu H với bốn linh vật xung quanh, mà là khi đọc cuốn sách đầu tiên, cuốn sách có nhắc đến một đứa bé, nó tên là Harry Potter!

Từ ngày đó, Hermione mong được thành bạn với Harry Potter, cô bé vui mừng làm sao khi cuối cùng chiếc nón phân loại hét lên "GRYFFINDOR" cho đợt phân loại chàng trai nổi tiếng! Nó thở phào nhẹ nhõm lẫn vui mừng. Nó và Harry đều vào Gryffindor! Hermione từng nghĩ Ravenclaw không đến nỗi tệ nhưng giây phút này, nó thầm cảm ơn chiếc nón phân loại đã xếp nó vào Gryffindor!

Hermione k thể nào kết thân được với ai. Cô bé cứ lầm lũi học một mình, đôi lúc, nó muốn bắt chuyện với Harry nhưng thằng bé tóc đỏ cứ kề kề bên cạnh, lấm lét nhìn nó dò xét kèm theo một cái nhìn kiểu ôi-cái-thứ-con-gái-tự-cao-tự-đại! Nó không thể nào bắt chuyện với Harry! Nó quan tâm đến Harry, nó ngăn cản Harry trong bữa học bay đầu tiên đừng gây rắc rối, nhưng Harry đã làm như cậu ta nghĩ, và khi đó Hermione biết Harry đã đúng và đã làm... làm rất tuyệt vời.

Nó nhận ra mình hay nhìn theo thằng bé kiếng cận đó, và vì thế mà nó nghe không ít lời chẳng mấy hay ho từ thằng bé tóc đỏ, nó giận lắm, nhưng nó không phản ứng gì, một phần cũng là vì thái độ của Harry, nó mừng vì Harry đã không hùa theo Ron trong mấy vụ nói xấu đó! Nhưng tức nước thì vỡ bờ thôi, cơ hội nó bắt chuyện với Harry sau hôm học Bùa Chú đã bị Ron phá tan tành khi nhiếc móc nó sau câu thần chú Leviosa. Hermione bật khóc, cô bé không thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa. Hermione không hề biết rằng mình gặp nguy hiểm cho đến khi cô bé nghe tiếng động mạnh từ cửa phòng vệ sinh, trước mặt cô bé là một con Quỷ khổng lồ! Quá sợ hãi, trốn thoát trong đường tơ kẽ tóc trước cú vờn gầm ré của con quỷ, Hermione bị kẹt giữa mấy cái bồn rửa tay, cô bé đã sợ chết khiếp!

Như định mệnh cô bé nghe tiếng Harry, cùng với Ron...

...

Định mệnh từ đêm đó, Hermione lần đầu tiên nói dối, nói dối vì tình bạn mới bắt đầu, một tình bạn thật đẹp! Thẳm sâu, Hermione đôi lúc lại nghĩ đến ngày xưa và cười, tinh nghịch thầm cảm ơn Quirell đã thả con quỷ khổng lồ ra tối hôm ấy!

Ngày cả ba phát hiện ra âm mưu về Hòn đá phù thủy, Hermione và Harry đứng trước những chiếc lọ và bức tường lửa. Khi đó nó nhận ra, nó không nhầm, Harry là một chàng trai tuyệt vời, một người bạn tuyệt vời, một người bạn, vậy thôi!

Môi Hermione run run, bất thình lình cô bé nhào tới ôm chầm lấy Harry.

-"Hermione!"

-"Harry… bồ biết không, bồ là một phù thủy vĩ đại."

Harry hết sức bối rối khi cô bé buông nó ra.

-"Mình đâu có giỏi bằng bồ!"

-"Mình hả?"

Hermione nói:

-"Mình thì chỉ được cái đọc sách và thông minh thôi! Trong khi có những điểu còn quan trọng hơn nhiều… như tình bạn và lòng dũng cảm… Ôi, Harry… Nhớ cẩn thận nha!"

-End Flashback-

Hermione nhìn những hạt mưa rơi ngày càng nặng ngoài ô cửa, cơn mưa tháng 9, những cơn mưa cuối mùa thu. Harry ghi như vậy là có ý gì? Nhanh thật, mới hôm nào gặp nhau trong toa tàu đó vậy mà đã tám năm trôi qua rồi, bây giờ, tất cả tụi nó đều đi học lại sau khi Thế Giới Phù Thủy đã ổn định! Sau khi Voldemort bị tiêu diệt, tụi nó cũng cần bằng cấp mới làm ăn gì sau này chớ, vậy là cả ba cũng như tất cả mọi người đều quay lại trường!

Nhanh thật, nhưng những lời này có ý nghĩa gì?

Bất giác Hermione khẽ nhún người, hơi lạnh xả từ bên ngoài vào khi cô bé mở ô cửa để hứng từng giọt mưa cùng với một suy nghĩ chợt ập đến làm Hermione cảm thấy lạnh, cô vội vàng rút tay vô, khép cửa và bàng hoàng với suy nghĩ kia... Mình đang mơ hay mộng tưởng đây? Hermione vừa nhớ lại câu hỏi cô đã từng hỏi Harry, khi yêu một ai đó...

-

Quãng thời gian bên cạnh Harry, hơn 7 năm qua, tuy không phải rất dài nhưng cũng quá đủ để Hermione nhận ra một điều gì đó trong bản thân mình. Được làm bạn với Harry, quan tâm và lo lắng cho cậu ấy hình như là quá đủ với Hermione! Cô tự hào vì điều đó, sự hiếu kì bạn đầu nơi cô cũng chỉ mong được có thế, mình trở thành bạn tốt của Harry! Cô bé luôn tự hào vì điều đó, tự hào về Trio.

Nếu như không có một ngày...

Năm qua là năm ác liệt nhất, khoảng thời gian mà Hermione k thể nào quên, cô được cùng Harry chiến đấu bên cạnh mọi người chống lại Voldemort. Giây phút Harry từ biệt ra đi, tim cô đau như cắt, cô cảm nhận được mình sắp mất một điều gì đó, thật lớn lao, thật ý nghĩa... Cô nhận ra, rằng rất có thể, cô sắp mất Harry! Ngày cô tạm biệt Harry cũng là ngày cô nhận ra cô đã yêu Harry tự lúc nào!

Tin Harry còn sống còn hạnh phúc hơn việc cô đạt điểm tối đa tất cả các môn thi Pháp Thuật Thường Đẳng năm thứ 5, hạnh phúc hơn tất cả, vì điều đó có nghĩa là trái tim, tâm hồn cô bé vẫn có thể tiếp tục sống... Nhưng cũng rồi từ đó, cô chôn chặt hình ảnh trong tim, chỉ để nhớ rằng đó là một người bạn!

Hermione bao lần tự hỏi chính mình về Harry, nhưng lần nào cô cũng chạy trốn, tự đề ra những giả thuyết cho những quan tâm của Harry, rồi cũng tự chối bỏ nó vì... đó là tình bạn!

Hermione nhìn dòng chữ nghiêng nghiêng trong tấm thiệp, những kí ức hạnh phúc và cả những kí ức gian nan những ngày đi tìm Trường Sinh Linh Giá quay ngược trở về, Hermione nghẹn ngào...

...

Harry đặt bút bên cạnh quyển nhật kí của mình, bước đến bên cửa sổ, gỡ chốt và đưa tay đón những hạt mưa rơi, ánh nến hắt hiu rọi rõ một trang giấy còn chưa khô hẳn mực...

19-09-99

_Hôm nay sinh nhật Hermione, nhìn Hermione cười mình thấy cô ấy thật đẹp...  
>Một lời cảm ơn chẳng bao giờ đủ cho Hermione...<br>Một giấc ngủ ngon Hermione nhé, mình y..._

Gió tốc từ bên ngoài qua khung cửa thổi tung những trang nhật kí...

Ngày... tháng... năm...

_Đến bây giờ mình mới nhận ra mình cần Hermione, mình cần cô ấy! Khi cô ấy nằm trong vòng tay mình bất động, tim mình đau nhói, thét gọi tên cô ấy mà Hermione k trả lời, là lỗi của mình nếu như Hermione bị làm sao. Chỉ tại tính xốc nổi của mình, mà mình đã mất chú Sirius, nhưng, mình thề, mình sẽ k bao giờ để mất Hermione, dù lí do gì đi chăng nữa..._

Gió lại thổi mạnh một lần nữa, Harry đưa tay vào và khép cửa, nó quay lại ngồi bên quyển nhật kí, giờ bị gió thổi sang trang mới...

Ngày... tháng... năm...

_Tôi yêu em, Hermione. Tự lúc nào tôi không biết, để nhận ra em quan trọng như thế nào trong tôi, tôi đã tốn biết bao nhiêu thời gian. Vẫn luôn bên cạnh tôi, vẫn im lặng giúp đỡ tôi và cứu lấy mạng sống của tôi từ tay thần chết, nếu không có em sẽ chẳng có tôi ngày hôm nay. Tôi đã yêu em mất rồi. Nhưng làm sao đây? Làm sao nói cho em biết em là ai trong trái tim tôi? Em từng hỏi tôi cuộc sống có công bằng không? Yêu một người chân thành sẽ được đáp trả chứ? Tôi muốn trả lời em, công bằng, nếu như em cũng yêu tôi như tôi yêu em, Hermione..._

Ngủ ngon Hermione!

Harry tự nói với mình khi ngã lưng xuống nệm và ở dãy bên kia của Nhà, một cô bé tóc nâu vừa thổi nến xong, khẽ thầm thì:

Ngủ ngon Harry!

The End...


End file.
